In The Light
by Giselle Gionne
Summary: Kuberikan sedikit cahaya untukmu yang telah tenggelam dalam kegelapan, meski kau tak pernah tahu alasan dibalik iris matamu yang menjadi kehijauan. Kubiarkan dirimu tenggelam dalam cahaya meski aku yang harus dibelenggu dalam kegelapan. RnR?


**In The Light**

===OO===

_I__n The Light __project_

_Story © _Retriva Cavalessane

_Naruto ©_ Masashi Kishimoto

_Genre: __Hurt/Comfort / Drama_

_Rate: T_

===OO===

* * *

><p>"Kau tahu kan bahwa penglihatan si Uchiha itu sudah kabur?"<p>

DEG

"Ya, ya, aku tahu. Anak bodoh, terlalu banyak memakai Sharingan. Begitu jadinya, deh."

DEG

"Lalu, apakah ia buta?"

DEG

"Tak dipungkiri lagi, pasti ia buta."

.

.

.

.

.

Kuhempaskan tubuhku yang ringan ke atas ranjang. Hari ini cukup melelahkan. Setelah berlatih melempar kunai —hei ini pelajaran favoritku!— aku segera kembali ke rumah dan beristirahat.

"Sakura! Turun, nak! Makan malam siap!"

"Baik, bu!"

Kulangkahkan kaki mungilku ke meja makan. Di tengahnya telah tersedia aneka makan malam yang sederhana, seperti biasa. Baru saja aku menyendokkan lauk, ibu dan ayah membuka pembicaraan.

Firasatku tidak enak.

"Sakura, ibu dan ayah memiliki berita. Kami berdua rasa, berita ini perlu kami sampaikan."

Aku menelan ludahku. Gaya bahasa mereka menjadi formal, sudah pasti ada berita tidak baik yang akan mereka sampaikan.

"Kau mengenal Uchiha Sasuke, nak? Teman masa kecilmu?"

Aku mengangguk perlahan.

"Ia —buta."

**In The Light**

Tak berani menatap angkasa, begitulah komentar Ino —sahabat dekatku. Memang, semenjak ayah dan ibu menjatuhkan 'bom' nya, aku tak lagi menengadah ke langit biru. Langit yang menyimpan banyak sekali rahasia-rahasia dan saksi bisu atas hubunganku dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke selalu menjadi sahabat yang baik untukku, sebelum statusnya berubah menjadi seseorang yang dicintai olehku beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Ia pergi ke Sunagakure, berlatih keras —aku tak tahu ia berlatih apa— dan kembali ke Konoha sekitar empat bulan yang lalu, menyerang Konoha.

Konoha! Timangan tempat kelahirannya sendiri.

Kami-sama, aku tak habis pikir.

Apa yang selalu ia rasakan?

Andai aku selalu didekatnya, mengetahui isi hati dan pikirannya, setidaknya aku akan bisa membantunya untuk menjauhi kejahatan, atau itulah yang biasa penduduk Konoha sebut jika sudah mengenai Uchiha Sasuke.

Keras. Gelap mata. Tak berperasaan. Bodoh. Naif. Dan seuntai kalimat negatif lainnya yang selalu dilemparkan untuk Sasuke.

Namun entah mengapa, aku bahkan tak mampu untuk membencinya, atau setidaknya melupakannya. Membunuhnya saja aku tak bisa.

Ia terlalu jauh kusimpan dalam hatiku. Setiap kali aku memikirkannya, maka semakin jauhlah ia masuk ke dalam pikiranku, jatuh dan jatuh.

Kenapa, Sasuke?

Padahal, kau tak pernah perduli padaku.

Betapa ingin aku menarik lenganmu dan berteriak.

Aku mengharap cintamu.

Ah, bodohnya kamu, Haruno.

Bermimpilah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Uwah! Uchiha!"

"Panggil yang lain! Kita akan membuatnya berhenti!"

"Lihat, lihat! Mata kirinya…"

"Benarkah?"

"Kau benar. Ia, buta?"

Penduduk Konoha berbisik-bisik satu sama lain, ketika sang Uchiha muda menginjakkan kakinya di atas tanah kelahirannya.

Kelopak mata kirinya tertutup dan bersimbah darah. Namun ia tetap tegap dan terus melangkah. Sebongkah mata yang sudah buta takkan membuatnya duduk terdiam dan meratapi nasib.

"N-Naruto… B…bolehkah kupanggil… Sakura…?"

Naruto, lelaki periang yang kini statusnya sudah menjadi kekasih putri Hyuuga, Hinata, langsung mengangguk dan menepuk pelan rambut lavender kekasihnya.

Hinata tersenyum lembut dan bergegas mencari diriku. Haruno Sakura.

"S-sakura… Dimana kamu…?"

"Aku disini, Hinata-chan! Ada apa?" sanggahku sembari merapikan rambut merah mudaku.

"Uchiha… T-telah kembali…"

**In The Light**

"Sasuke!"

Nafasku terengah. Jantungku berdegup kencang.

Uchiha Sasuke telah kembali.

"Sasuke, kau…"

Aku mendekati Sasuke. Beberapa penduduk melihatku waspada, beberapa juga takut melihatku akan dibunuh secara keji oleh Sasuke.

"Diam, Sakura."

Kuhentikan kalimatku. Ia begitu dingin. Kami sudah lama tak bertemu dan ia tidak merindukanku? Setidaknya?

"Aku benci dengan orang yang ingin terlalu diperhatikan."

Kurasakan persendianku melemas. Jari-jari tanganku pun tak dapat kugerakkan.

Aku begitu manja dan haus perhatian dari dirinya.

Aku haus akan cintanya.

Tak terbesit olehku bahwa selama ini aku begitu menyebalkan —sangat menyebalkan— hingga kalimat menyakitkan tersebut harus tumpah di atas pundakku hari ini juga.

"Minggir."

Kuusahakan tubuh kaku milikku ini agar memberi Sasuke jalan untuk dilewati, namun rasanya berat sekali. Kurasakan bulir-bulir air mata turun secara perlahan melewati pipiku, meninggalkan secercah kehangatan.

"Atau kubunuh kau dengan mata kananku, Haruno!"

Refleks aku berdiri, memberi celah agar ia bisa meneruskan perjalanannya dan memandangi punggungnya yang kian menjauh dariku.

**In The Light**

"Kakuzu, mata ini membunuhku."

Salah satu rekan satu tim Sasuke mengamati sang Tuan Muda Uchiha dengan seksama.

"Tak diayal lagi, kau harus di operasi secepatnya. Tadinya akan ku berikan pupil Itachi, namun keadaan matanya pun sudah rusak dan tak dapat digunakan lagi. Mungkin kau harus hidup seperti ini sampai ada yang mau berbaik hati memberikan penglihatannya untukmu."

Sasuke menggeram kesal. Pasrah. Orang seburuk dirinya, siapa pula yang mau bersusah payah memberikannya cahaya?

Mata kanannya pun mulai tak berfungsi. Penglihatannya semakin kabur setiap harinya. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja sebelum akhirnya mata kanannya akan tenggelam dalam kegelapan.

.

.

.

.

.

"N-Naruto, kudengar… Sasuke buta. Aku cukup tercengang melihat keadaan matanya tadi siang. Lelaki bodoh…"

Yang diajak bicara hanya asik menyeruput kuah ramennya dan belum membuka mulut.

"Aku khawatir tentang keadaannya dan ia… Sudahlah! Buang-buang waktu saja memikirkan orang bodoh macam dia."

"Nah itu tau," goda Naruto sebelum sukses di tendang oleh Sakura. "Sasuke sudah memilih jalannya sendiri, Sakura! Mau sebaik apapun sikapmu padanya, ia takkan berbaik hati padamu walau hanya untuk satu detik saja."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya lemah.

"Biarkan ia bersikap begitu, Naruto. Namun aku tetap ingin tertawa dihadapannya, membantunya —setidaknya kembali mengingat masa lalu dimana kita masih bersatu, Naruto."

_Seperti bicara dengan batu_, pikir Naruto. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menepuk bahu Sakura dan meninggalkan beberapa keping uang di meja kasir, membiarkan Sakura terikat dengan sifatnya yang keras kepala.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa minggu semenjak kedatangan Sasuke di Konoha dan lelaki tersebut belum juga mendapatkan pupil pengganti. Setiap hari ia mengeluh kesakitan dan selalu bersahut-sahutan dengan teman satu timnya —mengapa Konoha mendadak mati lampu.

Selama itu pulalah aku selalu berpikir keras. Aku juga sudah mendapat informasi mengenai berita tempat persembunyian sementara anggota Akatsuki beserta Sasuke. Aku mencoba memulai sebuah ide konyol, yang sempat membuat seluruh teman-temanku bingung dan hanya bisa melarangku dengan kata-kata mereka.

Aku akan memberikan penglihatanku kepada Sasuke.

Akan kuberikan cahaya untuknya. Dunia baginya. Warna indah untuk dirinya.

Memang bodoh. Orangtuaku sempat marah besar. Teman-temanku marah, sedih, kecewa, dan hanya ada sedikit yang berusaha mendukungku, meskipun aku tahu tak satupun dari mereka menyukai ide ini.

Memang ide yang sangaaaaat, buruk. Namun inilah aku.

"_Inilah jalanku," terangku pada Naruto siang itu, dibawah sebuah pohon sakura yang tengah menggugurkan kelopak bunganya._

"_Haaah, apa boleh buat, Sakura-chan. Kalau memang itu maumu, itu yang kau pilih, tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain mendukungmu, kan? Semangat, Sakura."_

_Aku mengangguk mantap dan untuk sekali ini, aku menatap langit biru yang indah. Bersinar, gemerlap, dan sangat luas._

_Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku mampu melihat dunia. Terutama langit._

Kurapikan semua perlengkapanku dan mulai menutup pintu kamarku.

"Terimakasih kau sudah menjadi pendengar setiaku, kamarku." bisikku pelan. Ruangan ini selalu menjadi pendengar setiaku, dikala aku sedih dan senang. Ruangan ini pulalah yang menyimpan seluruh rahasia-rahasiaku. Tempatku berlindung, beristirahat, mengenang Sasuke, ah —seluruh hal tersebut akan segera mengabur.

Kututup rapat-rapat pintu rumahku dan mulai melangkah menuju arah barat daya Konoha. Hanya memakan waktu sekitar beberapa menit untuk mencapainya, tak terlalu jauh.

Kusapa setiap penduduk yang kulihat, baik yang kukenal maupun yang tidak aku kenal. Kubelai lembut rambutku, menari dan berdendang pelan selama perjalanan, mencoba ceria dan melupakan bahwa dalam satu jentikkan jari saja aku akan kehilangan semuanya.

**In The Light**

"Sakura?"

Kakuzu nampak tercengang ketika melihatku dengan berani mengetuk markas persembunyian Akatsuki.

"Aku datang untuk memberikan cahaya bagi yang membutuhkan."

Dan tak lama kemudian aku melihat sebuah lembaran gelap di hadapanku, sebelum akhirnya aku mendengar Sasuke yang tengah berbahagia karena mampu melihat dunia kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura, bisa?" suara lembut yang sangat kukenal menyeruak di depanku. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

"Bisa, ibu."

Dengan bantuan ibuku aku mendudukkan tubuhku di atas sebuah kursi roda.

Ya, aku kehilangan penglihatanku.

Aku memberikan pupilku untuk Sasuke. Pria itu nampak senang karena mampu kembali melihat dunia, melihat cahayanya, warnanya, kebahagiaan yang dipancarkan darinya.

Aku? Tenggelam dalam kegelapan. Sehari-hari yang kulihat hanyalah selembar kertas berwarna hitam kelam. Aku tak mampu membuka kelopak mataku. Jika terbuka, hasilnya pun akan sama.

Haruno Sakura, resmi buta satu minggu yang lalu.

Aku pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan menyedihkan. Rumah yang seharusnya bisa kutempuh dalam jarak sekitar lima belas menit saja, menjadi dua jam. Aku tak mampu melihat jalan. Aku tak mampu melihat lampu di pinggir, bahkan lampu minyak saja yang saat itu posisinya sangat dekat dengan wajahku tak mampu kulihat.

Semuanya begitu gelap.

Aku terduduk di kursi roda ini, secara perlahan memutar rodanya dan berusaha menggapai jendela rumahku.

"Sasuke, bagaimana? Apa dunia ini indah? Konoha penuh dengan warna, bukan?"

Teman bicaraku —langit, tak berbicara apapun. Awan terus berarak dan langit terus berputar.

Hei Sasuke, kau begitu jauh sekarang. Entah dalam jarak maupun cahaya.

Di dalam cahaya itu, meski temaram, kau kembali menjadi Sasuke yang berbahagia ketika melihat dunia. Kau mungkin sedikit tercengang dan tak mungkin berpikir panjang mengapa iris matamu menjadi hijau _emerald_ —secara aku meminta Kakuzu untuk merahasiakan hal ini, tapi nikmatilah, Sasuke. Rawat baik-baik permata hijauku, jangan biarkan ia mengalami hal yang sama dengan batu _onyx_ milikmu. Biarkan sayup-sayup cahaya dunia menyinari kedua bola mata hijaumu.

Dalam cahaya kegelapan inilah aku tenggelam dalam sebuah dunia yang pernah kau rasakan untuk beberapa minggu. Hal ini memang berat —sangat berat. Namun kau tahu? Rasanya memberikan permata hijauku untukmu, untukku sudah sangat mengasyikkan! Aku 'melihat' dunia melalui dirimu, Sasuke. Meski tak secara langsung, namun sedikit-sedikit tersampaikan dan membuatku tersenyum tipis untuk beberapa saat.

Dalam cahaya terang kau tenggelam dalam sebuah dunia yang pernah kau nikmati —meski hal itu sempat terenggut darimu. Kau mampu melihat sapuan warna yang Tuhan berikan —sekali lagi— melalui iris kehijauan yang kini bersarang di matamu. Ah, betapa ingin aku melihat dirimu dengan bola mata kehijauan, sayang aku tak bisa.

Meski ini berat, namun aku bolehkan kau memakai permataku sesukamu. Satu syarat —jangan kau renggut kembali penglihatanmu. Penglihatanmu, penglihatanku juga.

Tenggelam, di dalam berbagai biasan cahaya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FIN<strong>_


End file.
